Standing umbrellas are well known for providing shade from the sun as well as protection from other inclement weather. Standing umbrellas are typically set into a base to keep them upright. Another method for providing the upright stature of the standing umbrella is to place it within the center of a table, such as a patio table, while still placing the umbrella's pole within a base for stabilization.
For either method of retaining the standing umbrella upright, the umbrella may be opened for use to shield the weather elements and may be closed when not in use. Umbrellas generally in the relaxed state are in the closed position. In order to open the umbrella, a number of devices have been conceived such as crank or pulley systems. Some of these methods, and others, are described in the following U.S. patents:
SMALL, U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,285 PA1 BECHER, U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,881 PA1 BECHER, U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,824 PA1 DALO ET AL., U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,415 PA1 YUNG, U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,482 PA1 HAINES, U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,442
While these devices apparently achieve their intended purpose, they are difficult and cumbersome to open especially when surrounded by a table. Furthermore, these devices do not provide an energy absorbing and dissipating means designed to stabilize the umbrella in windy conditions.